Expédition Euphorique Chez Les Agoraphobes
by Aya-chan31
Summary: "Salut la populace, Lilie est dans la place. Wow ça rime ! ... C'est nul ? Je sais, alors chut. C'est pas vraiment un résumé de mon histoire délirante mais ça vous donne un aperçu de mon caractère, bande de ploucs." /OC,Pas de Slash Canon,Familier/
1. Dans quelle merde je me suis mise

**Expédition Euphorique Chez Les Agoraphobes**

Chapitre 1 :

Je crois que personne ne pourrait comprendre pourquoi je suis ici…

Cet endroit est froid, sombre…mais peu être qu'une certaine lumière l'habite…

Non mais sans rire…Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Ah Si…je suis tellement bête que j'ai suivi mes amies dans leur quart d'heure de Délire Habituel.

« -Bon c'est pas que j'aime pas cet endroit mais…Je le déteste quoi.

-Oooh C'est bon t'inquiète pas. La fille qui nous conduit à la chapelle nous a dit que ce serait bientôt fini. »

J'aime pas trop comment a tourner cette phrase. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que c'est Clea qui me dit ça, et elle est légèrement …enfin beaucoup…bref claustrophobe.

Je m'appelle Lilie . Vous avez pas besoin de savoir mon nom de famille. Comme je l'ai dit, la fille au cheveux noir mis court avec une frange droite et un style mi-gothique mo-fashion, et des yeux bleu-vert ,c'est Clea, ma Meilleure amie.L'autre a coté qui rigole comme une folle, (Oui non parce que elle rigole pour rien…je vous montrerai après…) c'est Lucy .Elle est châtain avec aussi des cheveux mis-court mais sans frange avec des ondulations très marqué est de style slim etc… et a les yeux marrons , la meilleure amie de Lucy,est châtain foncé avec une frange droite aussi , des cheveux arrivant aux coudes, un peu ondulés et a les yeux chocolat .Elle entre le fashion et le rock. Après, tout derrière, il y a moi. J'ai des cheveux ,arrivant aux mis-coudes, brun très foncé, presque noir mais avec le toilai j'ai des reflets cuivres.J'ai des yeux noisettes et je suis entre la rock et la skateuse. Y a des jours ou je mets des talons noir , un pantalons slin et un gros T-shirt de groupes, d'autres ou je mets des grosse chaussures de skatteurs , des pantalons larges mais des hauts moulants.

De toutes, je suis la plus petites. On va dire que vous imaginez des escaliers, et bien Clea c'est la plus haute marche, ensuite Mathilde, puis Lucy, et enfin moi. Le paillasson.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je vais visiter un truc alors que j'ai pas envie.

La raison est toute simple. Pour les vacances, Mes amies et moi sommes parties en vacances en Italie, on a 17 ans, mais heureusement que deux charmants garçon de 22 ans, donc majeurs, nous on accompagnés. Ils s'appellent Marc et Julien. Julien est mon cousin et Marc son meilleur copain.

Donc on est bien en Italie, on s'éclate on fait des pizzas party(PS: ceci n'existe pas c'est un délire de l'auteur)…Mais aujourd'hui on visite.

En fait, il faut préciser , on est pas à Rome, Naples ou Florence. Non on est dans une petite ville du nom de Volterra. Oui bon il faut avouer que ce nom est pourri mais bon…C'est pas moi qui ais choisi les noms des choses…ça serait ben quand même.

Nous marchions sur la place , sans les garçons qui étaient restés à l'auberge, quand une femme splendide nous proposa de venir visiter un truc bizarre avec un sourire Colgate tu vois .La femme fatale qui aurait fait baver une quantité colossale de salive à Marc et Julien .Elle avait déjà un bon petit groupe de touriste. J'allais dire non quand Lucy et Chloé ont absolument voulu y aller.

Elles elles ne bavaient pas, elles étaient hypnotisées. Bon , il faut avouer que c'est pas Bernadette Chirac , mais c'est quand même pas Miss Monde ! …. Enfin si peu être…

Je suis sure que vous devez vous dire « Oais et elle , elle s'est vu ?«

Pourquoi les gens se sentent obligés de défendre les gens beau ? Non mais c'est vrai ! Les gens beau ils ont des phéromones spéciaux ? S'il faut ce sont des sadiques qui sont bizarres , si il faut il maltraitent des animaux et tous…

Bref passons je me fais des films , mais c'est juste que quand on est banale comme moi on a le droit de sortir de ses gonds . C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'utilise cette expression sacrebleu.

Donc ,on aurait dit des moustiques attirés par la lumière. Des touristes attirés par la blancheur des dents de la femme. Pathétique…

Donc me voila à me faire ch…à m'ennuyer sévère.

Et en plus…

« - Lilie marche plus vite ! On perd le groupe ! - me reprocha Clea

_Je vaux pas mieux qu'une visite guidée gratuite…-pensait-je _

-Aller !

-Clea , -dit Lucy , Je sais pas si t'a remarqué mais Lilie a une démarche bizarre…

-Bah et alors ?

-Bah peu être qu'elle a mal au ventre…

-Bon, attend j'ai de l'aspirine…-répondit Chloé avant de fouiller dans son sac.

_D'ailleurs son sac je l'aime pas parce que y a marqué en gros VOLTERRA dessus._

-Ça sert a rien pour les mal de ventres…-dit Lucy avec une légère pointe de sarcasme.

-Lilie ! T'aurais pu éviter de manger des flageolets ! On vit a Toulouse, tu peux en manger quand tu veux ! -soupira bruyamment Clea qui s'était arrêtée suivit de Lucy.

-En plus si tu pètes on va donner une mauvais image des Toulousains - rigola Lucy .Chloé se joignit a elle.

-Bon…-Les 2 autres redevinrent sérieuses. J'ai mal au ventre et je sais la raison…Alors arrêter de me faire honte en vous faisant des idées.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - questionna Clea

- Tu peux le dire si c'est pas grave…

-Je les ai -dis-je , le rouge me montant aux joues.

- ? - Mes deux amies faisaient des yeux de poissons fris-

-Je _**les**_ ai …

-?

- J'AI LES RÈGLES !

J'avais la désagréable impressions que tout le bâtiments m'avait entendu…

Je les voyais déjà rire aux éclats quand ils allaient me voir…Raaaaaah

Je levais les yeux et découvrais mes 2 chères compatriotes avec des yeux de chien battus.

Le genre de regard auquel tu peux pas résister…

-Bon, -soupirais-je- , Je vais aller au toilettes, ça sera plus sage.

Elles approuvèrent et je parti donc à la recherche du petit coin.

Et bien… il devait vraiment être petit car je l'ai pas trouvé tout de suite.

Je marchais dans un grand couloir…sombre.

Ils connaissent pas l'ampoule , l'électricité, ici ? Y a même pas de bougie…

Heureusement y a quelques trous de lumière…

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus, réalisant soudain que je devais être a 3 km du groupe…

_« Changer ma couche d'abord…Question de vie ou de mort » _Pensais-je

Bon, j'avoue, il a eu un moment ou j'en pouvais plus.

J'ai commencé à marcher plus vite…

Bon, c'est pas vraiment intéressant ce passage…L'histoire d'une fille qui cherche les toilettes…

Je m'intéressais donc à la décoration et tous pour oublier à quel point je me sentait mal.

Le truc c'est qui avait que des trucs VIEUX !

Des peintures de familles….Tu vois la peinture vielle du temps de Louis XIV…

Je trouvais enfin les toilettes….Aleluja…

Je faisais ce que j'avais à faire…ouais bon je vais pas vous faire un dessin quoi…

J'aillais jeter le paquet contenant le fruit de ma souffrance quand je pris conscience de quelque chose…

Je me précipitais hors des toilettes et regardais une des peintures…

_1910_

Sur cette peinture, il y avait la femme qui nous avait accompagnée…

_Non,non c'est impossible…_

Je pris peur. Je couru vers la sois-disante chapelle.

Frustrée, je me mis à vraiment me poser des questions.

_Pourquoi nous avoir attirés ici ? _

_Quels sont ses peinture ? _

_Et ces gens ? _

_Et d'où vient cette beauté ?_

Je la trouvai, l'entrée du monument. Je ne vis même pas qu'une secrétaire avait essayé de m'empêcher de rentrer car je lui avait filé un coud de coude dans les dents par réflexe

Le spectacle que je découvrit était…impossible.

Que faisait ces gens , Penchés sur le coup de ces innocents ?

Je tournais la tête ,cherchant des yeux mes amies.

« Lilie »

Je tournis la tête en direction de la faible voix qui m'avait appelée .

Je vis Lucy, entrain de ce débattre avec un fille qui avait des canines semblables à des dagues

« Lilie…sauve toi, ils ne t'ont pas encore vu. »

« Mais… »

« Ils sont trop occupés a vouloir nous égorger… »

Je pris conscience du danger. Mais je ne voulais pas les abandonner.

La fille blonde tourna sont regard vers la chose que je tenais a la main…Oh putain la serviette merde.

« Tien, voici le dessert… »dit-elle

Alors tous ces personnes bizarres se tournèrent vers moi, et je vis leurs yeux rouges…sang.

« Lilie, ils sentent le sang…ce que tu as dans la main…ce sont des vampires !» S'écria-t-elle

A ce moment, je les vis ce préparer à me bondir dessus.


	2. Rencontre avec Machin

**Déjà, je tenais a dire merci a ceux qui ont bien voulu lire le premier chapitre jusqu'à la fin **

**Sali45**** : Contente d'avoir attirée ton attention ^^. Et merci du compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir. =D**

**AnZeLe42100** : **Ca fais plaisir que les gens attendent vos chapitres Pourquoi Aro ? Haha..**

**Spoiler : Je pense profiter de cette fiction pour écrire le passé de Alec, et donc aussi de Jane Bien évidement mais plus sur les relations Aro/Alec.**

**Et non pas de slash H/H  
**

**Sweet-girly-eclipse**** : Heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire ^o^ ! Toi aussi tu es une fan d'Alec ? Je me sens moins seule…x)**

**Ps: Agoraphobes = Gens qui ont peur du monde, du surplus de gens.**

**(Ça c'est pour ma copine, Math' :D )**

**Aya-chan31 **

**Expédition Euphorique Chez Les Agoraphobes**

Chapitre 2 :

Wooooooow!C'est quoi le délire là ?

Je regarde alternativement ma main, les gens bizarres, ma main…

Je pensais pas qu'une serviette hygiénique pouvait changer une vie…maintenant oui.

Je m'apprêtais à me défendre -_même si j'ai aucune chance- , _quand une voix, ou plutôt… une douce et mélodieuse clarinette envoûtante intervint plaider ma cause :

« Mes amis, mes frères, -_bon déjà ça commence bien il parle comme un vieux- _, laissez celle la tranquille … »

Je te dois une fière chandelle mon ami…

_« …_elle est pour moi. - dit-il en ce tournant vers moi, avec un regard bizarre…- Mais avant, je veux jouer un peu…-_NON mais je suis pas un vulgaire objet- _Felix…

-Oui maître…

-Oh non non, ça va pas être possible… -intervins-je

-Oh que si ma belle…-_Punaise le vieux il me drague !-_

_-_Oh que non mon moche ! Tu sais que t'as l'age de mon père ?

-Je ne pense pas ….

-Ça revient au même ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

- ? »

Petit rire sarcastique de la part de…tous les fous.

« -Le viol sur mineur peut être passible de prison…haha tu t'y attendais pas hein ? »

Petit rire sarcastique de ma part.

« -Lilie, je veux pas casser l'ambiance…-_Oh Clea !- _Mais on va dire que la tu vois, TU TE DISPUTES AVEC DES VAMPIRES !

-…J'ai pas de preuves moi !

Je jetai un regard de défi au vieux.

-Lilie, Ils ont mang…bu c'est gens ! »

La réalité me frappa soudain, comme quand ma mère me jette une verre d'eau le matin parce que je me réveille pas…

Il y avait du sang…C'était atroce, tout ce sang...Non je blague là. Il y avait à peine trois gouttes.

Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait que quelques corps par terre, les autres avait du s'échapper pendant que je tapais la discute avec le vieux…

Soudain, quelque chose me frappa violemment à l'arrière du crâne .

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience , j'entendis les cris de mes amies…

…

Je me réveillai doucement. J'avais tellement mal à la tête que j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me relevai, toujours les yeux fermer. Puis, au bout de longues secondes, je réussis.

J'étais dans une pièce, une chambre, sombre. Certes sombre, mais très jolie.

Il y avais un grand lit en bois sombre, teck je pense, avec de somptueux draps et de gros coussins en plumes.

Je remarquai encore que le style de ces meubles ressemblais à ceux du temps de la renaissance.

Il y avait un bureau,des tapis, une armoire…mais la seule source de lumière était des bougies, posée de ça et de là.

_Quelle drôle d'ambiance…on dirait un enterrement…_

Je me levais difficilement les muscles tout endoloris. Combien de temps avais-je dormi? Aucune idée car il n'y avait pas l'heure non plus…

Je me remémorai des derniers instants avant ma somnolence…

Je fis glisser ma main sur ma nuque.

Une grosse bosse. Ils ont pas fait dans la dentelle...

Quand je me souvins des cris de mes amies…

Je me ruai vers la porte. Vielle porte . J'essayaisde l'ouvrir : fermée. Je reculai de quelques pas. Cette porte toute pourrie allait céder sous mon poids. Je fonçai sur elle et ne réussis qu'à m'aplatir dessus. J'eus encore plus mal.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je regardais la porte, impuissante.

A bout, je commençais à la ruer de coups.

« Aller c'est bon maintenant ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Je ferais comme si je vous avais jamais connu… »

Blanc

« Où sont mes amies ? »

Blanc

« Dites-moi où elles sont bordel ! J'en ais marre je veux les voir, je veux partir de cet endroit de fou… »

Encore un blanc.

A si, il y a quelque un derrière la porte.

« Quand tu te seras calmée et quand tu auras présenté tes excuses pour toutes les âneries que tu viens de dire, je t'ouvrirai. »

C'est qui lui ?

Mais bon, je voulais trop sortir de cette pièce morbide . Donc, j'ai rien dit de vexant…

« Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dit, je suis calme maintenant. -_Ou pas-_ »dit-je d'une voix neutre.

Alors, la porte s'ouvrit, et je sautais sur la personne.

Malheureusement, c'était un vampire. Il avait prévu le coup et il s'est déplacé de quelques centimètre, juste assez pour m'éviter.

Et Je ne réussis qu'à m'éclater sur par terre.

« -T'aurais pu au moins me rattraper !-m'écriai-je

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.-dit une voix d'homme-_Je dois avouer qu'elle était très sexy…-_

-Sans coeur...

-Pardon ? -_Comme si il avait pas entendu- -_J'ai crus entendre des accents d'ironie dans cette question…

-Rien, Rien…

-Sinon je veux pas savoir ton nom parce que …je m'en fiche._-Ca, c'est dit...-_

-Pfff, Snob et mal polie …Moi aussi je m'en fiche royalement du tien ! »

Je relevais enfin les yeux, après avoir frotté mais joue douloureuse.

Je découvris un garçon, qui devait avoir à peu près mon age, au teint très pâle, aux cheveux châtain soyeux, aux traits fins, au corps de rêve et…

Aux yeux rouges.

Le corps était à la hauteur de mon imagination après avoir entendu sa voix mais…

Même si il est très beau, les yeux rouges c'est pas mon truc.

C'est quoi cet endroit de fou ?

« Tu dois aller voir maître Aro avant de voir tes amies…-me dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Et si je veux pas le voir ?

-Tu ne verras pas tes amies.

-Pfff T'es pas drôle.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas là pour rigoler. »

Froid. Voila ce qu'il est. Froid et agaçant.

Tout en me fixant, il continua son discours :

« -Maître Aro veut te parler de plusieurs choses avant de te laisser les voir…Tu verras pourquoi. -sourire sournois-

-…

-Un problème ?

-Oui, aurais tu des culottes de rechangent ?-_PAF dans ta tronche de cake!_- »

Oui non parce que depuis tout ce temps, je nage dans mon sang.

Bon, au début, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une demeurée, mais au bout d'un moment… il avait toujours pas compris.

« -Laisse tomber on va voir ton maître. -soupirais-je »

Nous marchâmes en silence. Un silence trop lourd à mon goût .

Je marchais derrière machin. Oh mais oui ! Ça lui va trop bien « machin » !

Je vais l'appeler comme ça.

« Cool -murmurais-je - _Ah,mais si il avait une ouïe hors du commun…-_

-J'ai rien contre toi mais si tu pouvais te taire pendant le trajet ça me soulagerais. -dit-il froidement. -_A retenir: ouïe hors du commun positif-_

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! C'est toi qui t'amuse à vouloir entendre tous ce que je dit, murmure et je suis sure que tu voudrais entendre mes pensées…

-Non, très peu pour moi. _- Un vent,un.-_

- Pff, comment on s'ennuie trop avec toi…Mon dieu…Je vais m'endormir sur place.- _Hé Hé…Non mais le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! -_

- Tu n'as pas intérêt .-_Un frisson me parcourra la colonne vertébral tellement son ton était dure- _Déjà que l'on avance à une vitesse d'escargot, je supporterais pas.

-…Bah Désolé d'être normale… »

J'eus droit à un regard noir -_Le genre de regard à vous glacer le sang.- _et un visage ravagé par la fureur et…la haine ? Je sais pas trop ce qu'était ce sentiment…

En même temps, nous aperçûmes une porte, et mon intuition me disait que c'était cette porte qui allait falloir traverser.

« Je te prie d'être polie avec maître Aro…

-Oh mais arrête de l'appeler Maître ! T'es pas son chien a ce que je sache ! Quoi que..si t'en ai peu être un..-_PAF pour le vent de tout a l'heure…-_

-…et de ne pas lui parler comme tu viens de le faire. »-Lâcha-t-il fermement -_Mais bon moi, mou ou ferme, un ordre venant d'un lèche-botte sans sentiments de m'intéresse pas.-_

_« _Ouais , Ouais… _»_

J'entrai dans la pièce, le vieux m'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres et l'air un peu trop aimable à mon goût s'avança, alors que moi je ne bougeais pas, et s'arrêta à 3 mètres de moi. Puis il parla de la même voix douce que la dernière fois.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Aro, entre _il mio dolce Lilie * »_

* * *

**Alors , ça vous à plu ? :P**

**Si jamais ça vous plait pas , ça va me faire tout drôle…**

**Comment va réagir Lilie en apprenant que « Le vieux » n'est autre que le fameux « Maître » des fous ?**

**PS: Vous aller voir que , petit a petit, Lilie ne prend jamais rien au sérieux et s'ennuie souvent…**

***Ma douce Lilie en Italien**


	3. Tragedie

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'ai oublié de préciser que pendant les vacances je n'écris pas. ^^ **

**Aussi, j'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre plus long, mais je ne sais pas si cela a marché…**  
**Bonne lecture ^o^**  
**Aya-Chan**

**Envy974 : Merci pour ta review**

**Amélie : Contente que tu attende la suite !**

**Kristalia: Salut Math' x)**

**VampiresXAnges: Merci pour le commentaire :)**

**Continuez à mettre des reviews ça fait plaisir =D**

**Expédition Euphorique Chez Les Agoraphobes**

Chapitre 3 :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Aro, entre _il mio dolce Lilie »_

Oh mon DIEU ! C'est le vieux ? Je vais faire une crise cardiaque, ou alors je vais mourir...de rire. Haha Blague Pourrie.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, encore ces yeux bizarres -_Ils aurait pu choisir mieux comme « Maître »- _

Même si une personne normale aurait posé d'autres questions plus…utiles, j'en posais une autre :

« Franchement, c'est toi le « Maître » ? Pff…vous n'avez aucun goût. Attend mais regardez moi cette tête de psychopathe ! Et puis il sourit tout le temps, tout le contraire de machin ! Pouaaaah endroit de fous !

A oui au fait : _Ho allora delle basi di italiane non pensava che andare ad impressionarvimi. ( "_J'ai des bases d'Italien alors ne pensez pas que vous allez m'impressionner." Merci reverso !)

-Jeune, belle et intelligente ,-Je me sentis rougir car même si c'était un psychopathe cela restait un compliment- , mais malgré ça , tu restes un problème a résoudre…

-Hum…-_J'ai l'impression d'être comparée à un problème mathématique compliqué…marrant-_

_-_ Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu te présentes. Je n'ai pas l'honneur de te connaître.

-…Et bah t'auras pas l'honneur, c'est la vie.

- D'accord. Si je te présente mes frères et moi-même, accepteras-tu de me dire qui tu es ?

-…Oui sûrement .

_- « _Sûrement » ?

- Ça dépendra de la réponse…je dis pas n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

- Je m'appelle Aro . Les deux personnes derrière moi sont Caius ,le blond, -_Moi j'aurais ajouté celui qui te regarde méchamment comme si t'étais de trop-,_ et Marcus,-_Olalaaaaa lui il en a rien a faire, non mais vraiment ont dirait qu'il va s'endormir- . _Ensuite je vais te présenter mes plus fidèle gardes. Félix -_Pourquoi il me lance un sourire sadique ?-_, Demetri -_On dirait qu'il veut me manger !-_ , Jane _-elle fait…peur-,_ et enfin son frère A….

- Ahhhhh Machin a une sœur ? Jane c'est ça ? Je me demande si finalement je ne vais pas t'appeler Tarzan…Non mais désolée mais les noms pourris que vous avez…

-Je disais donc Alec -_C'est quoi ce nom ? Mouhahaha …Euh je vais me calmer cette fois ,Aro est pas très souriant et Jane , bah je pense qu'elle veut me tuer. Je suis mal aimée…- _Et nous sommes des vampires s'abreuvant de sang humain comme tu l'as vu hier. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été sèche.

« -Haha , Mort de rire, vous faites quoi la ? Vidéo Gag ?- m'esclaffais-je

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague ma chère Lilie.

-…Hum…-_Vous apprendrez que je suis une fille peu superstitieuse , mais j'ai toujours su avoir l'esprit ouvert a tout et c'était un cotés que mes amis appréciaient.- _Supposons que ce que vous dites est vrai , bien que ce soit peu probable,pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas partir avec mes amies tranquillement, Si on vous jure de rien dire ?

- Au sein de notre espèce, il y a d'autres lois différentes des vôtres. Par exemple, si un humain venait à savoir notre secret, il devrait mourir ou se faire transformer. »

Gloup . Là , j'ai peur.

-Mais nous allons te laisser le choix, -sourire angélique- maintenant présente toi à nous, nous sommes tout ouï _.- J'aime pas comment il parle…grr-_

- Je m'appelle Lilie. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis humaine. Je suis _normale_. Je ne croyais pas aux vampires jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je voudrais savoir où sont mes amies. Je pense que vous êtes tous des fous, je ne veux pas mourir et j'espère de tout cœur que je vais me casser d'ici en vitesse parce je crois que je vais péter un câble . »

J'ai eu droit à un applaudissement du maître fous. Cela m'arracha une grimace.

-Belle, mais un peu trop rebelle ._- JEU DE MOT ! Il ne peut pas arrêter de sourire sinon ?- _Accepterais-tu que je te touche la main quelques secondes ?

- -_Quel secte de fous furieux …Le vieux devrait aller voir un psy…Enfin lui et les autres je penses…- _Ma main…Mais oui bien sur ! Me toucher la main, c'est vrai qu'elle est tellement sexy…Non mais n'importe quoi !

-Certains vampires acquièrent des…pouvoirs avec leurs immortalités. J'en fais partie.

Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je t'expliquerais tous après. »

A contre cœur, mais trop tentée de percer le mystère du fameux pouvoirs, - _Bon on est dans un délire de vampires, alors autant mettre un peu de piment avec des pouvoirs ! Je me demandes si après ils vont me dire qu'ils sont justiciers…Sa me ferrait_ marrer.-Je me résignais à l'écouter.

Je tendis ma main. Lentement. Je constatai que cela exaspérait tout le monde, _-Et tant mieux !-, _et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un sourire sadique de s'étaler sur mon visage. Mais j'étais sure que mes yeux pétillait de malice, mes amies me l'avaient fait remarquer des millions de fois. Mes amies… Où étaient elles ?

Je remarquai que le vieux m'avait déjà pris la main. J'avais rien remarqué ! Légèrement sur le qui-vive , je tentas d'oublier mon angoisse en me concentrant sur cette main qui me tenait fermement, mais pas trop._ - J'ai l'impression de faire la pub d'un camembert là…-_Sa main était…sans matière précise .Elle était lisse, froide, très froide, _trop _froide. Elle était Blanche et lisse. Mais quelque chose me dérangeais, je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi…. La mienne n'étant pas habituée à son touché, j'en conclus que cela devait être ça. J'était habituée à toucher des mains fermes, chaleureuse, accueillante. Mes mains sont plutôt chaudes, je n'ai jamais les mains froides. En fait, je n'ai jamais froid.

Je reportais mon regard sur son visage. Pour moi, décrypter les gens en fonctions de leurs émotions, de leurs plus infimes caractéristique est une habitude. Il était concentré, prudent. Je fronçai les sourcils. Était-ce si important à me touche la main pendant des heures ? Soudain je remarquai un changement sur son visage, un changement d'émotion rapide. Il passa de la prudence à l'enthousiasme, à la suffisance, puis à la désapprobation puis sourit, et garda ce sourire.

Ça y est le passage de description chiant est fini !

Je sursautai légèrement quand je vis ses yeux d'un rouge laiteux, empreint d'une grande satisfaction, posés sur moi.

« - Vous êtes une fille tout à fait unique, ma chère Lilie. Sarcastique, sensible a la fois…

- Oui oui la perfection à l'état pur blablabla...Ça pose une problème ? -Ironie quand tu nous tiens. Tous cela commençait à me taper sur le système.

- Non , non . Je me disais que ce serait du gâchis de te tuer.

- …-_C'est pas vraiment le moment de dire quelque chose de débile-_

- Pour faire bref -lacha Caius- , Tes amies font partie des nôtres maintenant, alors soit tu deviens comme nous, soit tu passes a la casserole. »

Je fus face au plus grand dilemme de ma vie.

J'optai pour la négociation…

« - Et si je restais Humaine en vous servant à autre chose qu'un casse croûte..hein ?

-Elle peut remplacer Gianna, celle-ci commence à se périmer - dit Caius.

-Huuum, tu as raison mon frère. Bon et bien tout est réglée ma chère amie, tu vas rester ici, humaine, le plus de temps que tu le pourras , en tant que secrétaire.

- Vraiment…? - Je le regardais, sceptique, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient _-_

_- _Mais oui mais oui !- me répondit Aro, souriant à pleine dents- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ta chambre avec les meubles, les objets et le habits que tu voudras.

- Promis ? - _Et la je lui fait les yeux doux à la monde Candy, pour deconner of course~ - _

- Je t'en fais le serment ! - _Il se mit a rire, d'un rire parfait…punaise j'aimerais bien avoir ce rire…Non c'était pour rire,j'aime mes défauts ! Vous y avez cru !-_

Mais avant, il y a une dernière chose a régler…

- Hum?

- Tes amies…

- - Mon corps se raidit et j'attendis avec impatience …- Oui bon allez accouche !

- - Eh bien…il faudra attendre pour les voir , j'ai peur qu'elles ne résistent pas à ton sang.

-Oh non,…t'as pas fait ça ?

- Et bien…si.

- Oh mon dieu, mes amies sont des vampires…-Je pris un air choqué.

- Je sais que c'est dure à entendre…-commença Aro mais je le coupa bien vite.

- WOAAAAA LE SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOP -sort son portable- Je vais le publier sur facebook…Je vais passer pour une folle mais je vais me marrer…

- Lilie…

- J'aimerais trop voir la tête des gens quand ils vont lire ça… »  
Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose passer sur mes mains, juste quelques secondes, puis j'ai entendu un bruit atroce. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans mon coeur, à l'image de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- « MON PORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLLE ! - Je me précipitai vers le corps martyrisé de mon joujou préféré- C'est inhumain ce que vous avez fait…-Je me rendis compte que quelqu'un était à coté de moi-

- Ce n'est qu'un boîtier en plastique, l'humaine.-dit une voix qui te donne envie de donner une baffe à celui à qui elle appartient.  
Une puissante rage vint prendre le contrôle du démon né de mon désespoir et de mon immense_ -J'en fais trop et c'est ça qui me fait rire-_ peine, je répliquai à cette personne qui se révèle être une môme au visage parfait.

- Écoute gamine, de un, j'ai un prénom, de deux, ce n'était pas qu'un « boîtier en plastique » c'était mon IPHONE qui a coûté SUPER CHER que j'ai eu pour noël de la pars de ma grand-mère, je l'avais chouchouté cet Iphone, j'avais mis un boitier de protection,un protége écran ,j'avais mis des tonnes d'applications trop cool, et tu l'as détruis en milles morceaux….-Je brandit mon bras et versa une larme de tristesse pur qui roula sur ma joue-MON IPHONE RECLAMME VEANGEAAAAAANCE !

- Je crois qu'elle a pété un plomb la... - dit un des gardes

- Alec,-dit Aro- ramène notre nouvelle secrétaire à sa nouvelle chambre, je crois qu'elle a du mal à digérer ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre.

-Non ne me touchez pas ! Je me vengerais ! Je vengerais mon Iphooooooone. »

Pour vous expliquer cette réaction en quelques mots, je dirais que j'en avais marre de rester debout depuis tout à l'heure et que j'avais décidé de faire diversion pour qu'on m'emmène à ma chambre où je pourrais me reposer. Après, tout ce que je me souviens c'est qu'ils m'ont assommé me suis réveillée le lendemain -J'ai dormis un paquet de temps…- avec une migraine pas possible et Mr Je-m'appelle-Alec-Et-je-suis-un-glaçon qui me surveillait , assis sur une chaise.

**Le fait que Alec soit au "chevet" de Lilie en attendant son réveil me fait penser à un mec super romantique qui va lui apporter son petit déjeuner avec des croissants...même si il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela ce produise avec Alec. Ah lala...La vie n'est pas toujours un conte de fée.**

**N'oubliez pas...Ne faites jamais de gosses si vous voulez être fraiche et en bonne santé. x) Hommage au sketch de Florence Foresti. **

**J'adore cette femme. XD**

**Bouzouuuus**

**Aya-chan31**


	4. Réveil en Douceur

**Premièrement, je suis ÉNORMÉMENT désolée de L'IMMENSE retard. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et je n'arrivai pas à trouver une bonne idée pour la suite. Merci donc à ma très cher sœur APOLLINE pour m'avoir encourager à faire une suite. **

**ET MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI METTENT DES REVIEWS ET QUI SUIVENT CETTE HISTOIRE QUI N'EST QU'UN GROS DÉLIRE PERSONNEL C:**

**Expédition Euphorique Chez les Agoraphobes**

Chapitre 4:

Donc, je venais de me réveiller en compagnie de mon chère Glaçon buveur de sang qui me toisait de ses yeux rubis. Assis nonchalamment , les jambes croisées, il avait l'air d'être pressé d'en finir. _(Ou d'être constipée comme vous voulez)_

- Tu te réveilles enfin, l'humaine .-me dit il ,de bon matin.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. -répliquai-je mollement, Toujours pas très bien réveillée

- Épargne moi tes sarcasmes, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu veuilles bien te réveiller ? - Grogna-t-il

- Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit , merci de t'en préoccuper. -lançai-je en jetant un regard en coin à Alec qui, et il faut le dire, ne se rend pas compte qu'il vit un moment rare et précieux.- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec moi, c'est pas tout le monde qui à l'honneur de me regarder m'étirer , bailler…Tu devrais être heureux, tel un enfant et son cadeau de noël, ou tel un moustique qui a réussis à piquer quelqu'un même si cette personne était recouverte de 3 couches de draps,ou comme quand un adolescent attardé arrive enfin à tuer tous les zombies dans Resident Ev…..

- La ferme. - dit il sèchement- J'en ai rien à faire de tes métaphores insensées, et je ne me sens pas particulièrement chanceux d'assister à ton réveil.

-Pff, aucun sens de l'humour…,à part boire du sang t'as vraiment rien d'original -soufflai-je , bien consciente qu'il m'entendait quand même.- Oh et, pendant que je prendrais ma douche, tu diras à ta _douce et gentille _sœur de me repayer mon iphone, ou sinon je lui fais bouffer du soja c'est clair ?

Il me regarda d'un air de « Cause Toujours » quelques secondes puis sortit vite fait de la chambre. Sauf que je sais pas où elle est moi, la douche.

« Et merde »-pensais-je. J'étais toujours dans les même habits depuis le début de ma périlleuse aventure dans le monde des petits poneys, et ça commençait à sentir bizarre.

Bon, je me bouge les fesses. Je me lève et je regarde autour de moi : La chambre est magnifique, avec de beaux meubles anciens,de grandes fenêtres beaux rideaux etc…

Je vois une porte autre que la sortie. Je m'avance et je tire la poignet de celle-ci.

La salle de bain : Tu connais les douches "debouts" en forme de « carré » ? Ok, Tu vois celles avec pleins d'options genre je sais plus… « cascade » ou « pluie tropicale » , « massage » je sais plus les noms…

Bon et bien j'avais celle la. Mais en vachement grand et en très beau. Cela remplissait toute la pièce .

Toute contente de ma nouvelle salle de bain, je décidais de me doucher. Non, pardon je précise : Je décidais d'essayer toutes les fonctions pour le fun.

Sauf que.

Trop absorbée par mon nouveau jouet,

Je n'ai pas entendus la personne qui entrait dans la chambre.

Donc, Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain en tenue d'Eve,

Je me suis trouvée nez à nez avec…

Mister Glaçon.

La première chose que je vit, ce sont ses yeux rouge. J'ai eu peur, comprenez moi.

Donc, par reflex j'ai crié. Mais un cris que t'entendrais même à 20km

J'ai senti sa main sur coller fermement contre ma bouche pour étouffer mon cris.

Je gardais les yeux fermés et décidais de le mordre. Autant mordre un cailloux.

Je gémissait ayant mal aux dents. Personne ne m'avait entendus ? Ou faisait exprès de ne pas m'entendre…

J'ouvris finalement les yeux, et à ce moment la, je fus violemment plaquée contre le mur.« Ça va pas de crier comme ça ?-dit Le Glaçon en serrant les dents

-Et toi, ça va pas de rentrer dans ma chambre à l'improviste ?-criais-je en essayant de m'échapper.

- Tu devais te douter que j'allais revenir ! -cria-t-il a son tour

- Non , désolé, je suis pas télépathe !

- Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? On parle pas à un vampire comme ça, et on essaye pas de le charmer ou tu pourrais être vider de ton sang . »

Il y eu un moment de grand silence. Puis j'éclatais de rire. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter._ (Et entre temps j'ai attrapé une serviette)_

« Pourquoi tu rigole maintenant ? Tu es définitivement folle !-Hurla-t-il

- Ah non mais désolé mais, -J'eus un hoquet tellement je riais-, le coup de « n'essaye pas de me charmer » j'ai pas pu empêcher mon fou rire. Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais te draguer ? Tu t'es fait des idées mon cher Glaçon…»-dit-je avec une pointe d'ironie accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Tout a coup, il me lâcha et je retombais lourdement sur le sol . Il me regarda de haut avec froideur et me dit d'un ton sec « Cela vaut mieux pour toi . Va t'habiller, je dois t'emmener a ton bureau où tu commenceras à travailler. »

Il me montra du doigt une tenue de secrétaire qu'il avait apparemment posée sur mon lit avant la…dispute.

Et la, j'ai une révélation : Je suis toujours en petite serviette.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de déshabiller des yeux mon corps sublime de déesse romaine cela serait pas mal. »

Il me regarda , blasé, et me dit :

« Tu croies vraiment que j'ai envie de toi ? -dit-il nonchalamment en s'asseyant sur la chaise de mon nouveau bureau- Si c'était le cas, je crois que je ne me serrais pas embêter à te « déshabiller des yeux ».Je t'aurais plutôt sauté dessus et tu serais déjà entrain de crier mon nom, tandis que je boirais ton sang. -dit il avec un demi-sourire »

Ce petit monologue très distingué m'a tout de suite refroidie. J'ai pris la tenue et je me suis dépêchée de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Ce mec pouvait être vraiment flippant.

J'enfilai la jupe noire _*un peu trop collante et courte a mon goût* _et le chemisier . Je vis une multitude de chose sur le lavabo: crèmes,brosses,maquillage,parfum…

Je me passais juste un coup de brosse et sortis. Il ne me manquait que les chaussures.

« Ou sont les chaussures ?- demandait-je sans aucune émotion particulière

- La boite blanche que tu as oublié sur le lit.-Il l'a montra du menton »

Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci et l'ouvris. De jolies ballerines noires, vernis a talons.

Et puis, je vis la marque…

« Des Repettos ? Déjà mon chemisier et la jupe c'était du Chanel , vous vous habiller qu'en grandes marques chères ?

-Et bien…oui. Puisqu'on le peut… »

Pendant je que les mettais,je pensais à tout les gens qui ne pouvait pas se payer se genre de chose. Ces vampires étaient vraiment égoïstes.

Mais bon j'allais pas me plaindre non plus.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es enfin prête, je t'emmène a ton bureau. »

Il me tourna le dos et commença à marcher avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Pff, qu'elle froideur…

**Chapitre assez court, encore désolée. Je travaille sur une autre fanfiction en ce ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire le chapitre espérant qu'il sera plus drôle que celui-ci...**

**Sinon, si vous avez des idées pour l'histoire, je veux bien que vous m'en fassiez part ;) Vous n'avez qu'a m'envoyer un message privé.**

**Bouzouuuus**

**Aya-chan31**


	5. La théorie du Steak

**Expédition Euphorique Chez les Agoraphobes**

Chapitre 5:

Pff, quelle froideur…

Je le suivis.

« Dis, j'aurais d'autre habits à part la tenue de secrétaire ? Parce que franchement pour l'extérieur ça craint. »- Non sans rigoler je me voyais pas mettre ça 7j/7.

-« La moitié de ton armoire est remplie de plusieurs exemplaires de ta tenue de travail. Les vêtements que tu portais il n'y a pas si longtemps , tu devras te les laver et te les ranger. Si tu veux d'autre habits, tu pourras aller en ville avec ta paye et t'acheter un de ces chiffons à la mode des humains. Pareil pour la nourriture : On fait pas cantine. On t'offre juste le loyer. Tu travailleras de 9 heures à 18 heures 30, du lundi au Samedi. Tu auras 30 min de pause pour le repas , tu te débrouilleras pour le commander sans sortir de la cathédrale. Tu auras le droit de sortir après tes heures de travail en semaine, et le dimanche, tu dois rentrer avant la nuit c'est-à-dire avant _notre _journée. La nuit, tu resteras dans ta chambre, enfermée à clé.

Attention, si nous apprenons que tu as parler à quelqu'un de notre existence ou de quoi que ce soit qui soit en rapport avec nous, tu passes à la casserole. Compris ? »

« _Euh…j'ai failli m'endormir là coco… _»-pensait-je, à moitié dans le pâté. Je fis un léger signe de tête.

« Les affaires que tu avais laissé à l'hôtel , tu te débrouilles pour les ramener si tu en as envie. Tu as carte blanche pour expliquer à ta famille et à tes amis pourquoi tu restes en Italie »

-«Oki Dooki »-fit-je mollement

-«Pardon ?» -Il s'arrêta et me fixa dans le blanc des yeux, je pense qu'il n'a pas compris…lol.

-«Rien oublie.» -_Faudrait que je pense à parler en langage msn,ça le fera chier…_

- «Hum…Bon.-*_Oui laisse tomber ça vaut mieux pour ton pauvre petits-pois que tu as à la place du cerveau. Ouch je suis une bâtarde depuis que j'ai pris ma douche, Oulalaaaa * _Voila ton bureau -Il me montra vaguement le hall d'entrée des visiteurs. *_Où était placé un MAGNIIIIFIQUE bureau en marbre, disposé d'un ordinateur dernier cris et de tiroirs ou je pourrais mettre PLEINS DE PAPIERS… Non pardon ,ça c'était très con.*_ Tu commences maintenant il est 10 heu…»

-«Ouais allez cool ta vie, _Ciiiaaooo _» - et me précipitai sur le bureau où je me mis à tout ranger comme je le voulais parce que je suis une maniaque et que je le vaux bien.

J'attendis qu'il sorte, puis je pris une feuille de papier de l'imprimante, un bic et me mis à faire un inventaire :

_-Je n'ai plus de portable_

- _L'ordinateur du bureau n'a pas Internet_

_- Je n'ai plus de fringues_

_- Je n'ai plus d'amis_

_- Je vis avec des gens qui me prennent pour un steak_

_- Ma famille ne sait pas où je suis_

_Conclusion : MA VIE C'EST DE LA MERDE ET JE SUIS COUPEE DU MONDE_

Je posai délicatement le feuille devant moi, bien à plat sur le bureau. Je me calai dans la chaise de bureau en cuir noir, je croisai les bras et fit tourner le siège.

Mes amies étaient des leurs maintenant, Marc et Julien étaient toujours en Italie, mais qu'allait-je leur dire ? Que Chloé, Lucie et Mathilde sont devenues des vampires et que ces même vampires m'ont forcés à travailler pour eux ? Je passerais pour une folle. De plus je ne pouvais rien dire à personne sans risquer de me faire tuer.

Et ma famille, et bien ils me manquent déjà.

J'avais agi comme si j'étais de bonne humeur, mais c'était faux. Tout était faux : les expressions de mon visage, ma grimace de sourire,mes gestes, mes paroles…

Pathétique.

Je retint un larme qui venait de rouler sur ma joue. Non je n'avais pas le droit.

Ici, les faibles ne tiennent pas longtemps,

Et pleurer c'est pour les faibles.

LOL NON JE DÉCONNE, je voulais juste voir ce que cela faisait de jouer dans un film à l'eau de rose. Malheureusement je n'étais pas seule pendant mon délire.

« Les petites humaines en pleurs et sans défense sont les plus appétissantes tu sais ? »

Je fit tourner mon siège devant le bureau, de là où provenais la voix.

Un homme, jeune, avec un corps d'Apollon ,des yeux rouges profonds. Il avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux, et son visage affichait un grand sourire. De plus il me regardait de haut, et je déteste ça. Bon en plus, je déteste porter des jupes collante. Et ce chemisier était trop ouvert sur la poitrine. Et je n'avais même pas de collants !

Monde-de-merde

Il se rapprocha subitement,je reculai en tirant mon siège en arrière.

« Rrr,En plus ton sang à l'air délicieux. »-Il me regarda fixement- Tu sens la rosée du matin et la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleils »

Merde. A choisir, j'aurais préféré que mon sang pue les ordures moisies et le rat mort.

« Euh et bien…Cool ta vie. »-dis-je sur le ton de la météo- « Non mais c'est vrai quoi : moi hier j'ai mangé une pomme ! »

Il se retira, me regarda confus. Puis il partit d'un fou rire.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu étais une frêle jeune fille, tu es plutôt une femme avec beaucoup de caractère dis moi! »

Je suis choquée. Je me marre avec un vampire.

Ah puis fait chier, après tout ils ont été humains ! Et puis, les humains que je sache , c'est comme du steak…Techniquement

Je ris avec lui. Ce mec me plaisait, il était bizarre, et j'aime les gens bizarres.

« C'est parce que je suis française »-je lui fis mon plus beau sourire narquois et ,toute fière, je le regardai de haut. Il me rendis mon sourire.

-« Les françaises ont-elles toutes autant de cran ? Dans ton cas-tu ferais une parfaite vampire. »-Il me fis un clin d'œil.

-« Non, ça serait du gâchis voyons, je vaux mieux que ça! »- j'imitais l'outrage

-« Mais encore ? »

-« Les chats c'est mieux : ça dort, mange et c'est tout mignon même quand c'est gros. »

Il rit doucement

« Tu voudrais te transformer en chat ? »

-« Ouais, les chats c'est cool. Pas comme les vampires. Les chats ne dépendent pas des autres. »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Que doit-je comprendre ? Que les vampires sont dépendants de quelqu'un ? Pas que je sache. Par exemple, si nos chef venaient à disparaître, les volturis se sépareront et feront leurs vies ailleurs.

-Ce que je voulais dire était plus simple que ça, -Je fermai mes yeux et un sourire flotta sur mon visage-,Votre existence est liée à l'espèce humaine : Pas d'humain, pas de breuvage.

-Dans ce cas la, nous changerions notre régime et nous attaquerions les animaux.,-Il me tapota la tête-, Ta comparaison est complètement hors sujet, c'est comme si tu disais qu'un chat était dépendant des souris ou du poisson. Dans ce cas la il deviendrait herbivore. »

« Ça veut qui que si il a plus d'humain, vous devenez tous des vaches ? » J'esquissai un nouveau sourire.

Il souris et s'assied sur le rebord de mon bureau.

« Quel est ton nom, _mia__ bistecca_ ?»

« Brigitte et toi ?» -_ Si vous n'avez pas compris, j'ai pris un faux nom. Juste pour rire._

« Felix. Et bien ma petite Brigitte, Tu seras mon petit steak à moi » -Cette phrase va très bien avec « Ma poubelle » de Sum 41, vraiment

« Et tu iras chercher des sauces barbeuc' pour moooii ? » -Pour comprendre il faut avoir écouté la chanson.

Il leva un sourcil, toujours souriant.

« Et je t'assaisonnerais le plus _fort_ possible » -Il eu un sourire carnassier

Cette conversation tournait au sado-masochisme.

Je redevins plus sérieuse : « Que dois-je faire exactement ? »

Il se remit debout : « Répondre au téléphone, accueillir les clients, les diriger vers la salle Commune, et même te faire les ongles si ça te chante. » Il se tourna et se mit à partir. « J'ai du boulot, A bientôt ma chère _Brigitte » _Finit-il avec son accent Italien.

Il me dit au revoir de la main, et je le lui rendis. Puis un coup de téléphone retentit, et je décrochai instantanément.

Le métier de secrétaire allait être marrant avec Felix dans les parages, car j'avais le pressentiment qu'il allait être dans mes pattes pour un bon moment.

**Review ! :3**

**Il fallait bien que Lilie réagisse un peu négativement, après tout ce n'est pas une sans coeur. x) Comment avait-vous trouvez la rencontre avec Felix ? Des idées pour la suite ? Ça m'intéresse ^^**

**Une autre question : Aimez vous les personnages comme Lilie ? Je veux dire, son caractère, son humour ironique...Parce que j'aime bien faire des fictions avec ce genre de personnages (excepté pour Full Metal Alchemist, ou mon OC est totalement différente, et Naruto , j'ai une fiction en cours mais pas publiée, ou j'ai en faite mis ma classe entière, car celle ci est très hétérogène et je trouvais cette idée intéressante .). Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'aime les fictions à personnages originaux. Que pensez vous d'une fiction comme celle ci dans Dr. House ? Dite moi si vosu avez d'autres idées !**

**Aya-chan31  
**


	6. Taper la discute avec un vampire

**Expédition euphorique chez les agoraphobes.**

Chapitre 6:

Cela fait 3 jours, depuis l'incident de la serviette hygiénique, que j'étais cloitrée dans ce bâtiment tout pourave.

Autant dire que je ne sers pas à grand-chose : les "visiteurs" viennent et ne repartent pas, personne n'appelle (Qui appelle un manoir/chapelle sans déconner ?).A rajouter à ça que il fait ultra chaud car c'est l'été

Alors que m'essayais à un de mes nouveaux jeux, qui consistait à faire tourner ma chaise de bureau et m'imaginer dans un hélicoptère en plein crash, quelqu'un stoppa mon siège.

" Je savais pas que t'étais aussi...apte à te faire chier aussi vite."- observa Felix, mon nouveau "protecteur", je dirais plutôt son repas perso. réservé à l'avance au cas où.

"Mais euuuuuuh...J'étais en plein crash d'helico' avec Reno..."- je fis la mou.

"...Reno ? C'est quoi ça?"

"…MAIS FINAL FANTASY BORDEL MEC!" - je précise que même si vous ne connaissez pas les personnages des Final Fantasy 7, vous allez de toutes façons avoir un résumé made-in-my ass de mon cru.

"...Le fantasme final ? C'est un film porno ?"- Felix me regardait maintenant avec un rictus mauvais et très...pervers. Berk.

"...Non malheureusement pour ta pauvre petite branche toute molle." - il me fit les gros yeux, stupéfié. Mais je ne le laissai pas en placer une parce que sinon j'allais me faire tuer.- " C'est un nom de jeu vidéo qui comporte plusieurs histoires. Reno se situe dans le numéro 7. Et il est trooooooop classe ce mec mais c'est pas légal mon dieu !"

"Alors c'est l'histoire d'une entreprise qui fabrique de l'énergie en utilisant la rivière de la vie dans un pays ou une ville je sais plus qui s'appelle Midgar. Oui je sais c'est un nom pourris j'y peux rien. Bref, c'est pas bien d'utiliser cette rivière parce que ça tue la planète. Cette société s'appelle la ShinRa, dirigée par Mr Shinra , non sans dec', puis par son fils Rufus Shinra qui va le virer de la parce qu'il a soif de pouvoir, et aussi parce que c'est un beau gosse. Cette société fait aussi des expériences humaines, en greffant les cellules d'une femme qui voulait détruire le monde sur des gens qui vont devenir des soldats. Un de ces soldats va devenir méchant blabla après il a la haine parce qu'on a l'a utilisé comme expérience...Bref y a les autres expériences , ses "frères" ,qui veulent retrouver la tête de leur mère parce que...c'est des fous mais ils y arrivent pas vraiment parce que Rufus tire une balle dedans avant qu'ils la reprennent. A la fin il pleut et ça guérit tous le monde d'une maladie de peau bizarre qu'ils avaient attrapés après le crash d'une météorite." (Résumé à la Lilie Style de Advent Children)

"...Tu te rend compte que c'est de la merde ton histoire ?"

"Oui. Mais bon les personnages sont beaux alors ça passe..."

"Et c'est qui Reno dans tous ça ?"

"Le garde du corps de Rufus "

" C'est un soumis."-il eut un rictus.

"Tu peux parler." Je fis de même.

"Je ne suis pas un soumis, contrairement à ton personnage, ça m'arrange d'être à leurs côtés, ne serait-ce que pour manger et ne pas me faire attaquer de partout."

"Ouais Ouais cause toujours le vieux" -Je tournais mon dossier de façon à être dos à lui.

" Passons: j'étais venu te voir Brigitte pour te dire que les maitres te laisse aujourd'hui en jour de repos."

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur l'ordinateur : Trois heures de l'après-midi.

" Je pourrais avoir de l'argent ? Parce que j'aimerais bien sortir mais sans rien c'est mort..."- demandai-je avec mon attaque "battements affolants de cils". Il eu un sourire en coin.

"Nul besoin de me faire les yeux doux. Maitre Aro avait prévu et avance ta paye."- Il me tendit un portefeuille neuf en cuir."Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, ordre du maitre"

"...C'est à dire que j'aurais aimé me changer, parce que la..." J'eus droit à un regard interrogateur. "J'ai pas envie de me trimbaler l'uniforme de secrétaire en publique quoi."

"Très bien, allons-y"

Alors qu'il se mit en marche, et je ne tardai pas à le suivre, il me lança un regard amusé avant de lancer :

"Tu as l'air de vraiment pas l'aimer ta tenue. Pourtant tu as l'air _délicieuse_ dedans"

J'aime vraiment pas quand il me fait des remarques à doubles sens. C'est FRANCHEMENT flippant. Mettez-vous à ma place quoi...

" Si un seul vampire me fait une seule autre remarque flippante de ce genre, je m'habille en sac poubelle" Il rit. "Fait gaffe j'en suis capable." Il s'arrêta net.

"Si je te donne de mon argent en plus de ton avance, tu travailles en sac poubelle demain ?"

"Ouais mec , ça marche !" Je lui donnai une bonne tape dans le dos avant de comprendre mon erreur. C'est un comme si j'avais donné une grosse tape à un mur.

"T'es assez conne comme fille quand même..."-Observa Einstein

"C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Et bah t'es long à la détente..." Il ricana.

"Ça nous fait un point commun "-dit il un sourire mielleux jusqu'aux oreilles.

Merde, il m'a cloué le bec. C'est alors que je remarquais que nous étions devant la porte de ma chambre.

"T'as cinq minutes."

"Même pas cinq minutes et demi ?"

Pour toutes réponses, il enclencha le chronomètre sur sa montre. SA GROSSE ROLEX DE CROTTE.

J'entrai et mis les seuls habits potables que j'avais, c'est-à-dire les habits avec lesquels j'étais arrivée ici. Bien sur je les avais lavés avec la machine dans ma salle de bain. J'étais très dégoutée d'avoir ça dans ma sublime salle de bain. VDM Ils auraient pu juste la mettre dans la buanderie quoi...

J'enfilai donc mon jean slim foncé et mon T-shirt AC/DC et mes vielles converses blanches. Puis je me détachai les cheveux (qui étaient en chignon) en remettant ma mèche en place et me passai un coup de brosse.

Je sortis . J'eus droit à un " Tu as 5.065429 secondes d'avance" auquel je répondis " J'ai battu mon record !". Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie en silence.

" Tu as la permission de minuit grand maximum. Après cette heure, il vaut mieux que tu rentres, si tu veux vivre."

"Des menaces ?"-demandai-je perplexe

"Non, un conseil. Les vampires sortent la nuit tu sais..." Il me fit un clin d'œil.

"Ok...Bon bah...Ciao!" Et je me précipitai vers la première rue marchande que je vis. Je me retournai pour voir si Felix était toujours là, et à mon plus grand plaisir je vis qu' il était rentré dans la ...je sais décidément pas ce que c'est-ce bâtiment. Oh et puis vous avez quoi : en fait on s'en fout.

Je sortis une liste de course de ma poche :

_Aller au supermarché pour remplir le frigo (J'ai un kitchenette, les vampires ne faisant pas "cantine")_

_Retourner à l'hôtel en mode furtif pour récupérer ma valise contenant des fringues, des chaussures, mon lisseur, mon boucleur, mon sèche cheveux, mon épilateur électrique, mon ordinateur portable._

_M'acheter la collec' de maquillage/crèmes/shampoings pro/ masques/vernis...(Après tout j'ai l'argent maintenant, plus celui de Félix niark niark)_

_M'acheter une télé (Les vampires ne vivent pas avec leur temps...lol ils sont morts) avec l'argent de Félix (Ils ne connaissent pas la valeur de l'argent, j'ai une télé parce que je vais me trimbaler en sac poubelle demain)_

_Mettre le reste à la banque (Si il en reste)_

_Ne pas oublier de faire pression pour avoir un nouvel Iphone et son abonnement qui a expiré hier (Snif)_

Je vais pas vous faire la description de mes courses, ça serait chiant hein ? Donc la on fait une avance rapide -

Il est environ neuf heures. J'ai fini de faire mes courses et mon shopping. J'ai ramené tous mes sacs (Dont la télé, mais vu qu'elle est de taille raisonnable j'ai pus la porter.) à ma chambre. Je n'ai rien déballé et je suis partie illico chercher ma valise.

Je me retrouve maintenant à m'infiltrer dans ce p***** d'hôtel, en mode ninja dans Naruto.

Pourquoi je m'infiltre alors que je pourrais passer par la porte d'entrée et redemander les clés de ma chambre ? Parce que j'ai légèrement DISPARUE de la surface de la terre depuis quelques jours et il faudrait que je donne des explications. Soit je leur dis la vérité et je me fait tuer, soit je raconte des cracks et je passe pour une trisomique. J'ai choisie de pas me faire repérer. Et la vous vous dites "MAIS ELLE EST NULLE L'AUTEUR QUAND L'AUTRE CRUCHE A FAIT SES COURSES TOUT LE MONDE L'A VU!" Sauf que avant de faire mes courses je me suit mis un voile sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil que j'ai volé dans une boutique de souvenirs. J'avais oublié de préciser, enfin c'est plus Aya-chan31 qui avait la flemme. De toute façon Aya est une loque toute molle qui a même la flemme de se décrocher de son ordinateur. Je vais m'arrêter la sinon je sens qu'elle va me faire violer dans l'histoire et j'ai... pas tellement envie vous voyez.

Bref, je disais donc que j'avais choisi de ne pas me faire repérer et d'escalader le mur pour monter au premier étage, casser la vitre de mon ancienne chambre pour balancer ma valise par dessus la fenêtre et me casser en douce. Je me retrouvai dans une petite ruelle vide, face à ma fenêtre et d'un benne à ordure.

Je pris la poubelle comme appuie pour m'élancer vers la fenêtre, attrapant une bouteille de bière vide au passage. Je réussis à m'accrocher à quelques pierres du mur, puis j'appliquai ce que j'avais appris en escalade avant d'arriver me pendre au rebord de la dite fenêtre. C'est alors que la bouteille entre en actiiiiiiiiiiiiooon: Bouteille est propulsée par mon bras et fait un double salto avant de mourir sur la vitre, emportant celle-ci dans sa tombe.

En résumé j'ai cassé la vitre.

J'entrai donc par effraction dans ma propre chambre d'hôtel. Mes affaires étaient toujours là ou je les avaient laissées. Pris tout ce qui m'appartenait et le fourrai dans ma valise. Je balançais celle-ci dans la benne à ordure qui m'avait permis d'arriver ici, espérant qu'elle amortisse le choc. Je sautai sans encombre et pris ma valise en main. Alors que je me préparais à partir par le même chemin qu'à l'allée, j'entendis une voix.

"Qui est là ?" -demanda une voix grave

Je ne cherchai pas à répondre et continuai sur ma lancée quand une main me retint.

"Qui es-tu bordel ? Ou as-tu mis les affaires de mon amie ?"

Je levai ma tête pour voir son visage.

"M-Marc ?"-bafouillai-je avant de me rendre compte que j'aurais du me taire.

Alors que j'avais décidé de lâcher prise, Marc ne lâcha pas mon bras et m'enleva mes lunettes.

"Lilie...LILIE ! Mais t'étais où bordel ?"demanda t-il précipitamment.

"Euh..Oui je comprend mais je dois y aller" Je me détachai de sa prise, et m'échappa et faisant rouler ma valise. C'est alors que je vis qu'il me courrait après.

"REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE MA VIELLE"- l'entendis-je crier

Je doublai ma vitesse mais il me rattrapait à grands pas.

"ARRETE TOI OU JE TE DENONCE A L'HOTEL !"

"SALLE BALANCE, C'EST DU CHANTAGE" rétorquai-je toujours en criant.

J'avais déjà des affaires avec des vampires, j'avais pas envie de voir la police en plus. Je ralentis donc, il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

"Ecoute"-commençais-je avant qu'il ne prenne la parole" Je ne peux pas te dire ou et avec qui j'étais ni où je vais, sinon on me tue, tu comprends ?" Il fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête. Puis il y eut un silence.

"Je viens avec toi."-dit-il fermement

"Non"

"Soit on y va tout les deux, soit on y va mais avec la police"- Il sortit son portable en avertissement.

...Connard. Je te hais.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans le château des morts vivant accompagné de l'incrusteur de service Marc, le meilleur pote de mon cousin. Mais ce que je craignais le plus c'était la réaction de mes "supérieurs".

Je sens que je devrais écrire mon testament.

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Si oui, le 7 va pas vous décevoir xD Je vais utiliser Marc comme pas possible alors attention ! Le cousin de Lilie devrait pas tarder non plus. Par contre Cléa, Lucy et Mathilde (Ses amies) vont devoir attendre un peu je pense.**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont mis en favoris, en alerte ****ce torchon**** cette histoire très conne. Et aussi ceux qui mettent des reviews, ça fait plaisir ! :) Je suis aussi touchée que autant de personne aime Lilie! Limite il faudrait un fan-club.**

**Pour le délire sur Final Fantasy 7, je suis désolée mais je suis à fond sur ça xD Pour ceux qui s'y connaissent, ça vous dirait pas un "Lilie s'incruste à Midgar" ?**

**Allez Bye!**

**Aya-chan31**


	7. Dauphin man

**Expédition euphorique chez les agoraphobes.**

Chapitre 7:

(Petite note : Je vous avez prévenu que je ne posterais pas régulièrement. Néanmoins ces temps ci je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps entre mes autres fics et…l'entrée au lycée. Et oui, petit à petit s'installe un mal sombre et cruel…les 25 questions d'histoire à faire pour le lendemain avec en sous-couche 3 contrôles ! MERCI L'EDUCATION NATIONAL POUR CES PROFESSEURS SI COMPETANTS ! Notez l'ironie …)

Nous voilâmes donc en route l'autre couillu et moi, vers la noble demeure de mes bourreaux, avec un nouvel allié…pardon mon nouvel animal de compagnie, alias Steak le second.

Le point positif c'est que j'avais ma valise. LE point négatif était que…J'ETAIS CONDAMNEE A ROTIR EN ENFER BORDEL A CAUSE DE CE NUL !

« Tu as l'air contrariée ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi … »dit tout doucement l'autre boulet de peur de se faire battre.

« Hum…Je ramène un "ami " chez des gens qui, comment dire, m'ont menacé de me tuer si je prévenais quelqu'un que j'étais toujours en vie…Je pense avoir des raisons d'être "contrariée " et…OUI C'EST TA FAUTE TROU DU C… » Marc me regarda méchamment. Mais bon rien à foutre. « …Trou du cu je disais donc. » C'est alors qu'il se mit à me courir après, dans le but je pense de…m'étriper.

Tandis que Marc me suivait gentiment comme un toutou, j'essayais désespérément de m'en débarrasser. Par exemple, j'avais essayé au moins dix fois de le noyer dans la fontaine de la place centrale mais je crois que ce mec était plus qu'increvable. Puis j'eus un éclair de génie, enfin moi j'appelle ça "de génie" mais bon… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais à votre avis ? J'ai appelé la police en disant que je m'étais faite violer ? Je m'écroule et je fais la morte, peut être qu'il partira ? Eh bien..

J'ai juste continué à courir comme une grosse trisomique.  
Imaginez bien la scène d'un point de vue extérieur :  
Une fille, portant un foulard jusqu'aux sourcils avec des lunettes de soleil où il y a encore l'antivol, court à travers les ruelles en bousculant les passants. Elle pète bien la honte à tous les français qui sont à table au restaurant. Alors que personne comprend ce qu'elle hurle les français justement la prennent pour une échappée de l'asile (Il faut dire qu'elle crie « NON PITIE PAS CA ») Elle a même fait tombé une grand mère qui a fait un bruit du genre "spouic" en s'écrasant par terre et en se faisant rouler dessus par sa valise. Derrière elle, un mec décoiffé avec l'air shooté, cri comme un malade des mots incompréhensibles (on sait juste que ça parle d'une certaine "LILLIE RAMMENE TON CU" !) avec de la bave au coin de la bouche en se prenant les pieds dans les pavés à chaque enjambée. Il bousculait aussi les passants, sauf qu'il s'agissait des mêmes personnes qui étaient déjà énervés de s'être fait bousculer par une folle. De plus, il s'est aussi complètement étalé sur la grand mère, et il n'arrivait pas à se relever. C'est alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une position assez compromettante :  
-"Salut beau brun" dit-en français avec un accent italien la grand mère en se léchant ses lèvres sèches, gercées, et couvertes de taches de vieillesse. Alors qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil, Marc répondit d'un air dégouté:  
-"Jamais de la vie, vieux crouton moisi » (Oulah, ça rime !)  
Le cadavre vivant, qu'on nomme "grand mère" de nos jours, passa du mode sexy au mode bulldozer en furie. Elle nous couru tout le deux après avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. (Moi sadique ? Jamais de la vie)

Bref, alors que Marc le tendre ami de mon cousin avait faillit m'attraper par les cheveux, j'arrivai au manoir hanté. J'arrivai à fermer les portes imposantes pile poil pour que Marc s'écrase dessus comme un mollusque.

« J'espère que tu ne nous attire pas d'ennui l'humaine… » Je me tournais lentement vers mon cher Besthou' lolilol 4ever de loveylove 333, enfin je veux dire glaçon, avec une tête qui était sensée dire « Toi ta gueule ».

« Pourquoi ce regard noir ? Tu sais que ça pourrait réveiller mon insti… »

« LILIE OUVRE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE PORTE QUE JE TE MONTRE A QUEL POINT JE SUIS UN TROU DU CU »-coupa Marc

« MAIS FERME LAAAAAAAAAAAA » Hurlais-je en retour, tandis que glaçon me regardait blasé, comme toujours quoi.

« A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? »-demanda froidement comme à son habitude Glaçon.

« Et ta mère ? » -répliquai-je vite fait avant de me retourner vers la porte/Marc.

Alec , enfin Glaçon parut choqué pendant un dixième de seconde, avant de reprendre sa poker face.(MAMAMAMAAAA)

« Sérieusement Casse toi Marc on ne veut pas de toi ici… »(_Du moins il vaut mieux pour toi)._

« Ma mère est morte, est tu si bête que ça ? » répondit Glaçon

« …T'es long à la détente pour un vampire » Remarquai-je un sourire en coin, ce qu'il ne parut pas apprécier.

« VAMPIRE ? »- cria alors l'autre boulet

Et merde il va me prendre pour une folle, ou alors il va s'évanouir comme une grosse merde et Alec va le bouffer...

« JE VIENS TE SAUVER LILLIE , TU N'A PLUS A T'EN FAIRE JE SUIS LA ! »

…Gné ?

.Marc. Est. Il .Courageux. ?.

Je veux dire…

CE MEC AVAIT UNE PEUR BLEUE DE SE CASSER UN DOIGT EN JOUANT AU PING PONG NOM DE DIEU.

Tout à coup la porte fut défoncée par celui-ci. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Glaçon non plus.

Soudain Glaçon se volatilisa derrière moi et me pris la gorge.

« Un pas de plus et je la tue. »-déclara Glaçon d'un ton menaçant

« Ok, ok mec c'est bon je bouge plus »-déclara-t-il levant les bras en l'air avant de…

S'immobiliser comme une statue.

« On ne joue pas à un deux trois soleil Marc… »-soufflai-je

« Ah bon ? »-Oh mon dieu il est encore plus con que je le pensais.

« Qu'est tu ? » demanda soudainement Glaçon, qui devait avoir des envies de meurtres après s'être rendu compte qu'il y avait plus con que moi.

« Tu es un loup Garou c'est ça ? Tu pues. »-grogna –t-il pour finir

Un loup garou. Mais bien sur pourquoi pas une fée…

« Je suis un Dauphin-man. » déclara-t-il menaçant à son tour.

Sauf que ça ne produisait pas le même effet que quand quelqu'un te dit qu'il est un vampires.

Glaçon et moi restâmes silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes.

…

« …Un quoi ? »Demandai-je abasourdie tandis que je sentais Alec relâcher sa prise tellement il devait trouver sa minable lui aussi.

« Ben en fait je devrai plutôt dire que je suis une "sirène ". Mais comme je trouve que ça ne fait pas trop classe pour un mec je me fais appeler Dauphin-man. » M'informa t-il tout fière de lui.

« Mais,Mais...C'EST DE LA MERDE VIEUX ! ET POURQUOI PAS SUPERLANGOUSTE TANT QUE T'Y EST ! » Lui hurlai-je à la figure

« Ah ouais ça pourrait être pas m -» je le vis s'écrouler par terre alors que Glaçon l'avait assommé.

« Super. Un deuxième cas désespéré… » Souffla-t-il

« Je ne suis pas désespérée, juste un peu trisomique mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Et au moins moi je suis complètement humaine. »

« C'est pas un argument » me dit-il froidement

« Parce qu'être un dauphin-man c'est mieux ? »- Il ne releva pas.

Alors qu'il transportait Marc je-ne-sais-où, je le suivais en silence.

« Joli petit cu le glaçon.» -notai-je intérieurement.

Moi perverse ? Jamais. Et non je ne fantasmais pas sur Alec à ce moment précis. Non je ne n'imaginais pas de complot pour l'enfermer dans ma chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à baver l'humaine ? »-me demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Saloperie de Vampire.

C'est alors que je compris ou il emmenait Marc

Non pas ça. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir enfermé la. C'est trop dur. C'est inhumain.

« PAS DANS MA CHAMMMMBRE » Implorais-je à genoux Glaçon. Il se retourna, intrigué.

« Bien. Vous ne dormirez pas ensemble. » Je lui adressai un sourire, qui s'effaça lorsqu'il entra quand même dans ma chambre et qu'il déposa Marc sur MON lit. Il ferma ensuite la porte de MA chambre avant de m'adresser un regard suffisant, suivi d'un rictus.

« …Et je dors ou maintenant ? »-demandai-je piteusement

« Aucune idée, débrouille toi. »-Puis il disparue dans un souffle.

Le salaud.

Je me mis donc à errer sans but dans les couloirs vides. La nuit tomba, et je commençais à

avoir franchement sommeil. C'est alors que je passai devant une porte assez spéciale, elle retint mon attention.

Une plaque avec marqué « Alec » en lettre d'or.

« Hohohoo » me rejouissai-je à haute voix

Avec le peu de chance qu'il me reste, la porte sera ouverte.

Je tournai la poignée. Et bingo !

J'entrai doucement dans la chambre. Elle était bien rangée, bien carrée, et bien glacée. Bref comme quoi ce n'est pas qu'une idée reçu que l'état de la chambre est à l'image de son propriétaire.

Alors alors, une photo de lui et sa sœur, des draps en soie, des habits identiques…

Il a rien d'intéressant ?

Je me jetai sur le lit douillet. Ca sentait bon.

Puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Merde il est la.

Je me relevai, repeignai en vitesse mes cheveux et regardai le glaçon, que me fixait la main encore sur la poignée.

« Je peuuuux dormir avec tooooii ? » suppliai-je à nouveau

« Non. Demande à Félix je ne suis pas ta nounou. »- me dit-il sans m'adresser un regard, se dirigea vers sa commode.

« Mais je ne sais pas où il est et j'ai sommeil…Et je ne veux pas dormir dehors. »-je battis des cils dans un élan désespéré.

« Laisse tomber, même une chèvre aurait plus de sex appeal que toi. Maintenant part il faut que je me change. »

C'est dans ces conditions que je passai la nuit à dormir dans les couloirs. Et que glaçon évolua en Iceberg…


End file.
